In the microfiltration or ultrafiltration treatment of liquids such as chemicals and water, fine particle-removing performance, permeation flux for liquid, resistance to chemicals, pressure resistance, heat resistance, and the like are important selection factors for membrane filter. For this reason, porous membranes comprising high molecular weight polymers such as fluororesins including polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter, abbreviated as "PTFE") and the like, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyolefins, and the like have conventionally been selected.
However, membranes which have been rendered hydrophilic have become more and more necessary in recent years. That is, in the semiconductor industry, for example, washing of silicon wafers is being conducted using nitric acid, hydrofluoric acid, sulfuric acid, or the like, but when replacing the chemicals after circulating and washing, air flows into the cartridge filter for filtration by discharging the chemicals. Because of this, the surface of a hydrophobic membrane such as PTFE membrane or the like in the filter comes into contact with air and the effect that the membrane has been treated with an organic solvent or the like to render the membrane hydrophilic is lost and, hence, introduction of chemicals in the next operation results in a significantly reduced liquid permeation flux.
Therefore, there has been a problem that the membrane should again be rendered hydrophilic with a liquid having a low surface tension.
On the other hand, known methods for rendering a porous polymer membrane hydrophilic include, for example, surface treatment with a plasma or sputtering, exposure to radiation, and the like (Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 59-186604 and 1-98640, and others). However, such methods have had a problem that the imparted hydrophilicity is insufficient, or if a membrane is to be rendered sufficiently hydrophilic, the membrane surface is modified excessively, causing to change the rejection performance the membrane originally possesses.